


Un Arreglo  Temporal

by peste21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nada más que fluff, puro fluff, y Adrien ligeramente celoso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: A cientos de kilómetros de París, completamente alejados de las responsabilidades, Adrien y Marinette podrían aprovechar aquel memorable verano para pasar de la simple amistad al amor, o bien aquello no podría ser nada más que un simple arreglo temporal que surgió por la emoción del momento.





	Un Arreglo  Temporal

Adrien solía atesorar los veranos de pasado como los momentos más felices de su vida. Él aún recordaba aquellos felices días en los que su madre solía alquilar un departamento sobre el Paseo de los Ingleses en Niza. Una de las pocas oportunidades en las que solía agradecer haber sido educado en casa era cuando llegaba el verano, él y su familia podían disfrutar del mar un poco más que los colegiales comunes, ya qué no había ningún afán por regresar a estudiar.

A pesar de lo anterior, aquellos días habían quedado en el pasado, y las cosas ahora no podían ser más diferentes, pues al vivir con Gabriel Agreste, no había la más mínima posibilidad de que él quisiera salir de París a disfrutar del verano en la Costa Azul, o por lo menos eso era lo que había pensado hasta ese momento.

–¿Realmente tienes la intención de viajar a Niza, papá? – preguntó Adrien con el seño fruncido mientras inspeccionaba una serie de folletos. Él los leyó con atención, se trataba de una nueva publicidad para uno de los grandes eventos de la marca Agreste. Por lo visto, su padre deseaba más que nada promocionar su línea de verano, y no había mejor escenario para hacerlo que en Niza y Cannes, después de todo, la Costa Azul era famosa por su Glamour.

– Debo hacerlo, Adrien – dijo Gabriel mientras reacomodaba una serie de fotos de su última colección sobre su escritorio y comenzaba a analizarlas. – las ventas este verano han estado bajas, parece que la gente piensa que somos una marca de invierno, y olvidan que ofrecemos ropa para todas las estaciones – dijo. Adrien sonrió al escuchar aquello, era una de las pocas oportunidades en las que su padre le hubiera hablado como a una persona moderadamente inteligente, normalmente, se dirigía a él con cierto tono de superioridad.

– Supongo que esto no me involucra mucho a mi, la mayoría de los eventos son para la línea de ropa femenina – dijo Adrien, quien de antemano sabía la respuesta, pero quería obligar a Grabriel a enfrentarse a la incomodidad de tener que explicar aquello. Su padre alejó su atención de las fotos, se retiró los anteojos y por primera vez lo miró fijamente.

– Tu sabes que tu imagen también es importante en la línea de ropa femenina… – comenzó Gabriel algo incomodo, pero Adrien no vaciló, quería oír las palabras salir de su boca.

– ¿Por qué lo crees, papá? Después de todo, no puedo modelar ropa en esos eventos– dijo Adrien, quien sabía claramente que Gabriel Agreste necesitaba explotar no solo su apariencia, sino el encanto que tenía sobre las mujeres para vender más ropa, él quería oírlo de sus labios, quería que lo reconociera, que admitiera que no era más que un pedazo de carne, listo para ser exhibido, e incluso para mujeres que muchas veces le doblaban la edad, ya que este era el público que realmente tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar la ropa de Gabriel.

– Adrien, eres el rostro de la marca…

– No es cierto, tú eres el rostro de la marca, yo solo modelo la ropa de la línea masculina – dijo Adrien acorralando cada vez más a Gabriel.

– Tus admiradores apreciarían verte en aquel evento, no importa que sea la línea femenina, sé que todos estarían felices de verte – dijo Gabriel Agreste – además, ¿No te gustaría que pasáramos un verano como los que solíamos tener en Niza cuando tu mamá aún vivía con nosotros? – preguntó Gabriel tratando de sonar amable.

–  _Ese fue un golpe bajo, papá_ – pensó Adrien quien muy lentamente estaba aprendiendo a identificar las tácticas de manipulación de Gabriel. Desafortunadamente, esta seguía funcionando con él.

– Me encantaría papá – dijo Adrien un poco más contento.

– Perfecto, entonces ve a preparar tus maletas porque nos marchamos en un par de días, quiero poder preparar yo mismo todos los pormenores de los eventos.

.

.

.

.

.

A veces Marinette Dupain daba por hecho que tenía buena suerte mucho antes de que los eventos afortunados se hubieran materializado, como hacía un par de meses antes, cuando envió la solicitud a los organizadores de aquel evento de diseño en el que quería participar sin tener la menor esperanza de que su petición sería aceptada.

Por su puesto, Marinette sabía que aquella pasantía no era remunerada, por lo que prácticamente se vería obligada a trabajar gratis, a cambio de un ítem para colocar en su curriculum, pero si buscaba el lado positivo de toda la situación, por lo menos el viaje a Niza y la estadía allí estarían cubiertos, por lo que no tendría que pagar dinero.

Marinette leyó por milésima vez la carta de aceptación mientras que su Kwami sobrevolaba a su alrededor.

– Esta es una gran oportunidad, Marinette– chilló la hada completamente extasiada.

Marinette alistó su maleta, lo cierto era que Tiki tenía razón, aquella era una oportunidad muy buena, a pesar de que la pasantía no fuera remunerada. Marinette ya había ido a Niza en un par de oportunidades con sus padres, ellos no tenían mucho dinero como para rentar un fino apartamento en el Paseo de los Ingleses o hacer reservación en uno de los grandes hoteles, por lo que solían hospedarse en un hotel pequeño cerca a la estación de trenes, pero que a pesar de todo se encontraba muy bien ubicado por su cercanía al mar.

Aún así, ella recordaba con gran cariño aquella ciudad, casi podía verse a si misma corriendo por el malecón mientras que sus papás caminaban no muy lejos de ella, tomados de la mano. Marinette Bajó rápidamente hasta la primera planta hacía el dormitorio de sus padres, y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó el vestido amarillo que su mamá solía usar cada vez que iban a la playa. Aquella prenda ya no debía servirle a Sabine, pero se notaba que ella aún la conservaba por valor sentimental.

Marinette cerró los ojos y acercó el vestido a su piel. Ella adoraba el tacto suave de la tela contra su mejilla, y el aroma al perfume de su mamá que impregnaba el vestido. Aun no estaba segura de que Sabine la dejaría usarlo, pero aquella prenda parecía ser una especie de amuleto de la buena suerte que la llevaba a recuerdos hermosos de su niñez, por lo que no dejaría de utilizarlo en aquella oportunidad que parecía ser tan importante.

El día del viaje, Marinette caminó hasta los Jardines de Luxemburgo, en frente de los cuales la esperaría el transporte que los organizadores del evento habían previsto para llevarlos hasta Niza. La luz azul de la madrugada se colaba por los antiguos edificios de la zona, mientras que los camiones de abarrotes se acercaban a las panaderías para surtirlas de sus productos.

Aquella Mañana, Marinette se despidió de Tom y Sabine con un beso en la mejilla, mientras que sus padres comenzaban a amasar el pan para el día, tras lo que se dispuso a comenzar a caminar las cuadras que separaban su casa de los Jardines. Marinette hubiera querido decir que la caminata fue libre de eventualidades, pero cuando iba a la altura de la Sorbona un automóvil frenó en seco, pese a que el semáforo peatonal le indicaba que era su turno para pasar.

– ¡Oiga!– gritó Marinette molesta al chofer de aquel fino automóvil –mire por donde va, tenga más cuidado – gritó la chica mientras que golpeaba firmemente el capó del automóvil con la palma de su mano. Marinette sabía que no era inteligente buscar pelea en una calle prácticamente desierta a las cinco de la mañana, frente al propietario de un vehículo de lujo, pero la adrenalina y el miedo de lo que pudo haber ocurrido se le había subido a la cabeza. Ella estaba muy molesta.

– ¿Marinette? – dijo Adrien Agreste mientras sacaba la cabeza a través de la ventanilla del asiento trasero.

– ¿Adrien?– preguntó Marinette quien sintió su ira descender lentamente al ver que su compañero de clase dejaba rápidamente el automóvil y se dirigía hacía ella.

– Oh por dios – dijo Adrien bajándose del auto y trastabillando ligeramente en el camino – ¿te encuentras bien Marinette? ¿te encuentras herida? – preguntó él mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

– N-No – respondió Marinette algo aturdida por la escena, pero rápidamente recordó lo molesta que se encontraba – pero tu chofer casi me atropella – dijo Marinette mirando al enorme gorila que hacía las veces de guardaespaldas de Adrien.

– Lo lamento Marinette, fue un error, estoy seguro de que él no te vio, ciertamente fue una imprudencia pensar que podríamos pasar el semáforo en rojo – dijo Adrien casi sin aliento.

.

.

.

.

.

– No hay problema – contestó Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa a Adrien, tras lo que asintió en dirección del chofer quien le devolvió el gesto a modo de disculpa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Marinette? – preguntó Adrien quien no pudo soportar la curiosidad.

– Voy hacía los jardines de Luxemburgo – respondió Marinette.

– Oh – exclamó Adrien sorprendido – nosotros vamos a tomar el periférico hacía el sur, estoy seguro de que no habrá problema si te llevamos, es muy temprano como para que camines tu sola – dijo Adrien amablemente. Marinette se dejó guiar hasta el automóvil. Lo cierto era que la distancia que había de allí a los Jardines no era grande, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pasar un rato a solas con Adrien.

Adrien sonrió al ver a Marinette sentada junto a él en el automóvil de su padre. La escena era completamente extraña, él raras veces tenía oportunidad de encontrarse a solas con ella, pese a que la chica bien estaba en segundo lugar en su lista de personas favoritas, justo abajo de Ladybug, pero su timidez extrema hacía casi imposible lograr estos momentos.

Muy lentamente, él se acercó a Marinette, al punto de que sus rodillas casi podían tocarse. Habría sido una rotunda mentira si hubiera dicho que no se sentía siquiera un poco atraído por ella, podría no ser más que una muy buena amiga, pero sin lugar a dudas la consideraba encantadora.

– Adrien – dijo Marinette tratando de llamar su atención – te he llamado un par de veces, parece que tu chofer no es el único distraído – bromeó Marinette dirigiéndole una sonrisa al gorila a través del espejo retrovisor.

– Oh, lo siento, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a despertar tan temprano – se disculpó Adrien – ¿Qué me decías?

– Te pregunté porqué van a tomar el periférico hacia el sur – dijo Marinette – ¿Acaso piensas dejar la ciudad? – continuó la chica. Adrien se sorprendió por un momento por lo acertado de su suposición, y la miró fijamente, lo que debió ponerla bajo alerta.

– Quiero decir…. Yo, si no me quieres decir, yo, no se, esto, si, no… lo siento– balbuceó Marinette torpemente. Adrien le dirigió una sonrisa y se sintió culpable por haberla puesto nerviosa.

– No tienes porqué disculparte, simplemente me sorprendiste por lo acertada que fuiste. Tu tienes razón, voy a salir de viaje, me voy a Niza por tres semanas.

– ¿Es en serio? – preguntó Marinette emocionada – ¡Yo también, no puedo creerlo!

– Oh, vaya que buena suerte, y yo que pensé que tendría que pasar las vacaciones completamente solo – dijo Adrien quien de inmediato no pudo dejar de preguntarse como se vería Marinette en traje de baño. " _Miserable y hormonal cerebro, porque tienes que ser así Adrien Agreste_ " se reprendió él mismo mientras veía la sonrisa honesta e inocente de Marinette.

– Yo voy a hacer una pasantía, no tendré gran cantidad de tiempo libre, pero creo que podríamos planear algo – dijo Marinette con la voz temblorosa. – digo… si te parece, si crees que es una buena idea, si tienes tiempo si, si…

– Me encantaría salir contigo Marinette – dijo Adrien mientras que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Él de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, ya que se escuchó como una cita, o algo parecido. Sin embargo, su arrepentimiento desapareció al ver la sonrisa de Marinette y el rubor de sus mejillas. A una parte de él le encantaba complacerla, y que le dedicara aquella mirada cargada de luz que hasta hacía no mucho tiempo ella parecía tener destinada únicamente para él.

– ¡Ya llegamos! – dijo Marinette emocionada al tiempo que el automóvil se detenía en frente de la cerca negra. Por un momento, Adrien pensó que ella saltaría del auto en movimiento pero el gorila fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detener el vehículo a tiempo.

– Adiós, Adrien, nos vemos– dijo Marinette mientras que torpemente salía del automóvil. Adrien le respondió, sin dejar de preguntarse internamente que sería de él si fuera menos cobarde, si tuviera la valentía necesaria para pedirle que hiciera el viaje con él, después de todo, su padre lo había abandonado, él tomó la iniciativa y tomó un avión unos días antes con el fin de tener todo preparado para el momento en que llegara Adrien.

Pero todos sus buenos planes quedaron en la nada en el momento en que la chica se subió a una van blanca que se encontraba parqueada muy cerca de allí.

– Creo que es hora de irnos – suspiró Adrien.

El Gorila condujo por horas, y juntos apenas se detuvieron en un par de gasolineras abarrotadas por buses repletos de turistas. Sin embargo, mientras que Adrien dejaba caer su cabeza hacía atrás en su asiento, él no podía dejar de preguntarse que habría pasado si hubiera tenido la suficiente valentía para invitar a Marinette a hacer aquel viaje con él.

Adrien sabía que Marinette no era más que una amiga, no podía ser más que eso, después de todo, su corazón le pertenecía a Ladybug. A pesar de que su compañera de clases compartiera rasgos muy similares con los de la heroína, que ella nunca hubiera sido akumatizada o vista con Ladybug en el mismo lugar.

Él compró un par de paquetes de caramelos, un café de máquina y un par de novelas de bolsillo para leer durante su viaje en Niza. Si las cosas salían como él había anticipado, era claro que tendría que pasar horas tras los bastidores de los eventos esperando a su papá, mientras que él llamaba la atención de un sin fin de personas del mundo de la moda, por lo que bien valía tener un poco de material de lectura.

Conforme avanzaba la mañana, Adrien comenzó a notar que el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar. El nublado cielo de París que incluso en verano lucía gris, comenzó a mostrarse cada vez más y más claro mientras se acercaban a la Provenza francesa, anticipándoles que pronto llegarían a la Costa Azul.

Adrien bajó del automóvil con las piernas temblándole por las largas horas de viaje. Por lo que no podía esperar a llegar a su cama en el dúplex que siempre alquilaba su padre sobre el paseo de los Ingleses. La ciudad parecía estar a reventar de turistas provenientes de todas partes del mundo, aunque esto no era precisamente nuevo para él quien ya se encontraba acostumbrado al vivir en una ciudad como París.

El colchón de su cama rechinó al tiempo que Adrien se dejaba caer pesadamente en ella. Él sacó su celular de sus vaqueros y miró los contactos. Una parte de él moría por llamar a Marinette y preguntarle si ya se encontraba en Niza, si quería salir a nadar con él, o prefería comer algo en el paseo de los Ingleses. Pero él era demasiado cobarde. Adrien pensó que probablemente se vería muy necesitado si la llamaba en aquel momento, después de todo, no había pasado ni siquiera una hora en Niza.

Adrien notó que su papá no se encontraba en casa, ni tampoco Natalie, y el Gorila se había marchado tan pronto habían llegado al apartamento, probablemente se encontraría trabajando para Gabriel. En vista de que se encontraba solo y sin supervisión, él decidió cambiarse de ropa y salir a la playa, no importaba que se encontrara solo, aquello no implicaba que no pudiera pasar un buen rato.

La playa se encontraba completamente abarrotada, pero aún así el caminó hacía la altura del hotel Negresco buscando un espacio libre lejos de los toldos exclusivos para los huéspedes de los grandes hoteles. Tras un par de minutos de caminata, Adrien encontró un lugar en el que tendió su toalla y se acostó a descansar mientras que usaba sus anteojos de sol.

Para ser honesto, Adrien no había escogido aquel lugar al azar, lo cierto era que él había buscado en su celular el nombre del evento en que Marinette trabajaría como pasante, y supo que este se llevaría a cabo en el hotel Negresco, por lo que estar allí aumentaría posiblemente sus posibilidades de verla. Por suerte, él no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que una voz conocida llamó su atención.

Apenas volteó su rostro vio a una chica que se encontraba en el agua. Marinette no parecía ser muy diestra para manejar las rocas del mar, ya que sus pies se seguían hundiendo en ellas haciendo que prácticamente tuviera que salir gateando del agua. Adrien sonrió al ver aquella escena. Era una suerte que ella aún no se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Él sintió un placer casi morboso al darse cuenta de que tenía el dominio de la situación. Él podía verla, en toda su gloria, sin la timidez y los tartamudeos que siempre parecían atacarla cada vez que hablaba con él.

De repente, la otra chica que caminaba con Marinette comenzó a reír y a lanzarle agua en su dirección. Su compañera de curso respondió el ataque. Marinette vestía un sencillo short de Jean y una camisa blanca de manga corta, y se notaba que ella, al igual que su amiga, habían bajado con toda la intención de disfrutar la tarde en la playa.

Adrien agradeció tener los lentes de sol puestos, pues así no podía verse exactamente hacía donde se dirigía su mirada. Marinette tenía sus coletas prácticamente desechas por el viento y un par de cabellos rebeldes golpeaban contra su cuello, mientras que su holgada blusa blanca ondeaba con el viento. Adrien sonrió, puede que Marinette era verdaderamente encantadora.

En aquel momento, Adrien vio a un par de turistas a su lado mirar a Marinette y a su amiga. Él no podía entender alemán, pero estaba completamente seguro de que aquella mirada era igual de "innoble" que la propia. Él sintió aquel negro sentimiento que parecía despertar cada vez que Marinette hablaba con uno de los chicos de la clase de al lado que insistía en ser amigo de su compañera de curso.

Fue en aquel momento que supo que debía intervenir. Probablemente, Marinette y su amiga no querían que aquellos dos extraños les hablaran, lo más conveniente era impedírselos, se dijo Adrien así mismo. Él se quitó los lentes de sol y caminó hacía las dos chicas. La nueva amiga de Marinette pareció palidecer al verlo, de seguro lo había reconocido.

.

.

.

.

– Oh por Dios– murmuró Mirrelle en el oído de Marinette mientras le tomaba fuertemente el brazo – no mires hacía la derecha, pero creo que el muchacho que camina hacía nosotras es Adrien Agreste, el modelo hijo de Gabriel Agreste.

– ¿Adrien está aquí? – preguntó Marinette alarmada a la nueva amiga que había hecho durante el viaje a Niza.

– No estoy segura… – respondió la chica cada vez más emocionada – oh por dios, viene hacía aquí, te está mirando, Marinette.

– Hola Marinette – saludó Adrien sonriente mientras se ponía justo en frente de ella.

– Ho-Hola Adrien – respondió Marinette. En aquel instante, ella se odió a sí misma, no entendía porqué debía ser tan torpe, porqué no podía cruzar dos palabras coherentes con él, pese a que Adrien claramente quería hacerlo. Marinette creía que él debía pensar que a ella no le simpatizaba, lo cual era lo más alejado de la realidad.

– ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Mirrelle.

– Somos compañeros de colegio – dijo Marinette alegremente. – Mirrelle te presento a Adrien, somos compañeros desde hace año y medio.

– Oh… vaya – dijo la chica extasiada – es todo un gusto conocerte Adrien.

– Lo mismo digo – respondió Adrien dándole la mano. Marinette notó que Adrien miraba por encima del hombro hacía unos turistas alemanes que se encontraban cerca de allí. En ese momento, Marinette se sintió culpable, probablemente, él tan solo quería marcharse a disfrutar de la ciudad en paz, lejos de todo lo que le recordara las responsabilidades que le esperaban en París, y ella le estaba quitando tiempo.

– Mirrelle – empezó Marinette mientras inspeccionaba el reloj de su celular – es hora de marcharnos, pronto serán las cinco, tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar a tiempo al evento de esta noche.

La sonrisa omnipresente de Adrien pareció morir de inmediato, y fue allí cuando Marinette se preguntó si probablemente se encontraría equivocada, tal vez él no quería deshacerse de ella. " _Soñar no cuesta nada, eres una ilusa Marinette Dupain_ " se dijo a sí misma Marinette sintiéndose completamente frustrada.

– Tienes razón Marinette, tenemos que darnos prisa, hay que comenzar a hacer las instalaciones para el evento – contestó Mirrelle – no queremos ser despedidas el primer día de trabajo.

– Oh, es una lástima, yo también tengo un evento esta noche, es para promocionar la línea de papá, pero pensé que podríamos hacer algo juntos hasta entonces – dijo Adrien.

Marinette vio como Mirrelle se mordía el labio de la misma manera que lo hacía Alya cada vez que se burlaba de ella, en las oportunidades en que se encontraban con Adrien.

– Sí, es una lástima – contestó Marinette en tanto volvía a notar que Adrien miraba por encima de su hombro. Definitivamente, él parecía demasiado distraído, como si apenas se pudiera concentrar en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo. Mirrelle también debió notarlo, ya que frunció el seño, y miró en la misma dirección de Adrien

Marinette se sintió como una tonta, era obvio que Adrien no tenía interés alguno en pasar la tarde con ellas, solo decía aquello por amabilidad, después de todo él no era de la clase de personas que lastimaría deliberadamente a alguien, pero de seguro tenía cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que pasar la tarde con una niña estúpida que apenas podía articular dos palabras en su presencia.

– No importa, es hora de irnos – insistió Marinette quien se despidió de Adrien con una tímida sonrisa y se marchó en compañía de su nueva amiga.

La tarde pasó de una manera frenética. Las dos chicas apenas tuvieron tiempo de ponerse sus uniformes compuestos por una falda negra de tubo y una blusa de manga corta de igual color. Marinette estaba segura de que los organizadores del evento querían que los pasantes fueran un poco menos que invisibles, y estaban teniendo éxito, ya que en el mar de vestidos de gala e invitados importantes ellos apenas eran vistos.

Marinette sabía que aquella noche era muy importante, se trataba de la inaguración de los eventos y conferencias que se llevarían a cabo en los días siguientes, por lo que aquello tan solo se reducía a una enorme y elegante fiesta. De repente, Marinette vio una figura demasiado particular como para dejarla pasar. Gabriel Agreste entraba al salón con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios, seguido por un enorme sequito.

Adrien podría ser guapo, pero Marinette vio que su padre tenía algo que él no poseía, no era la apariencia. Gabriel Agreste parecía resaltar entre la multitud, poseía un encanto casi magnético, que solo el verdadero e inalterado talento natural combinado con un juicioso trabajo poseía. Era claro, porqué lo llamaban el rey de la moda. Ella sintió sus mejillas encenderse al ver a Adrien entrar junto a su padre.

Marinette ya conocía lo suficiente a Adrien como para identificar cuales de sus sonrisas eran autenticas y cuales un simple formalismo. Ella jamás olvidaría su risa genuina cuando bajo la lluvia le entregó aquel paraguas, pero esta no tenía nada que ver con aquello, Adrien estaba completamente fastidiado, y cualquiera que lo conociese podría saberlo. El primer impulso de Marinette fue tratar de encontrar una forma de llegar a él, probablemente una cara amiga podría reconfortarlo. Sin embargo ella se arrepintió rápidamente y siguió repartiendo los volantes que tenía en las manos.

Adrien de seguro no estaría interesado en verla. Ella no era más que una amiga circunstancial para él, quien probablemente conocería a personas mucho más atrayentes e interesantes en aquel evento. Ella se ubicó en un rincón apartado cerca al buffet mientras que se disponía a resolver preguntas de varios de los asistentes quienes querían saber los pormenores de las conferencias y los eventos de los próximos días.

– ¿Te diviertes Marinette? – preguntó Mirrelle quien la abordó por detrás.

– No, no realmente – contestó Marinette encogiéndose de hombros.

– Si, lo sé, esto apesta, lo peor es que ni siquiera nos pagan, espero que por lo menos se vea bien en nuestro curriculum – dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Pero sé que podría mejorar considerablemente nuestra noche – continuó Mirrelle muy contenta. – ¿Recuerdas esos turistas guapos que nos sonreían en la playa? – preguntó.

– ¿Los alemanes?.

– Sí, ellos mismos – confirmó Mirrelle – resulta que ambos se están quedando en un apartamento cerca de aquí. Me los acabé de encontrar en la entrada, mientras repartía los volantes. Pero eso no es lo mejor, ellos quieren que salgamos a comer una hamburguesa mañana en la tarde, luego de que hallamos terminado de trabajar durante las conferencias.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Marinette quien a decir verdad tenía planes similares a los que deseaba invitar a Adrien, no a dos completos extraños – pues… – empezó la chica mientras miraba hacía su compañero de clases.

– Ah, no, no me digas que a ti realmente te gusta Adrien Agreste – dijo Mirrelle casi con sarcasmo.

– Puede ser, tal vez si, tal vez si me gusta ¿qué hay de malo en ello? – preguntó Marinette molesta y con la voz temblorosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– No te molestes Marinette – dijo Mirrelle conciliadoramente – no era mi intención ofenderte, pero no crees que Adrien Agreste es algo… no sé como decirlo… "demasiado".

– No te entiendo.

– Vamos Marinette, debes saber a lo que me refiero. Él es Adrien Agreste, es súper rico, súper guapo, y no tiene nada que ganar juntándose con personas como tu y yo– dijo Mirrelle encogiéndose de hombros.

– Él no es así…

– ¿No lo es? – preguntó Mirrelle sarcásticamente – entonces porque apenas parecía ponerte atención mientras estábamos en la playa. Puede ser que en el colegio el se comporte como tu amigo, pero aquí es muy diferente, Marinette, tu y yo estamos completamente fuera de su liga, no es realista.

Marinette sintió que los ojos se le inundaban con lagrimas. Normalmente, Alya le llenaba la cabeza con frases de aliento, y le decía una y otra vez que Adrien era suertudo de que ella se fijara en él, pero Mirrelle le decía la verdad, pura y dura, lo que ella había sabido desde el principio. Puede que Adrien hubiera sido demasiado amable como para hacerla a un lado, o para dejar de tratarla como a una verdadera amiga, pero era una mera fantasía pensar que dejaría de verla como algo más que eso cuando había personas como Kagami a su lado. Ella simplemente no era suficiente.

– Aww… Marinette, lo lamento, no quise herir tus sentimientos – dijo Mirrelle poniendo su mano en su hombro. – no pensé que realmente te tomaras el asunto de Adrien Agreste en serio, lo lamento.

– No, Mirrelle, tienes razón, es "demasiado"– dijo Marinette limpiándose las lagrimas.

– Olvidemos esto, mejor vamos a la recepción y matemos el tiempo mientras acaba la fiesta – dijo Mirrelle – y mañana saldremos con Gunter y su Amigo a divertirnos, te prometo que Adrien Agreste quedará en el olvido.

Marinette solo sonrió y le llevó la cuerda, pues ella bien sabía que dejar de lado a Adrien Agreste sería una misión mucho más difícil de lo que su nueva amiga nunca se imaginaría. En el lobby del hotel, Marinette miró el noticiero en uno de los televisores ubicados en los salones de los empleados. Papillon parecía no haber atacado en aquellos días. Ella sonrió al pensar que el archienemigo de Ladybug y Chat Noir bien podría estar de vacaciones en la playa al igual que ellos, y casi sufre un ataque de risa al imaginárselo tomando el sol como cualquier turista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien estaba a punto de estallar. Estaba tan molesto con Gabriel Agreste que bien podría haberle lanzado el canapé que tenía en la mano en la cara, en frente de todos aquellos invitados. Él lo había arrastrado hacía Niza con la promesa de disfrutar unas vacaciones como las que solían tener cuando su mamá aún estaba con ellos. Pero, en cambio, apenas había conseguido una tarde solitaria en la playa y una cena llena de personas pretensiosas que le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta.

Su mirada tan solo se cruzó por un momento con la de Marinette, pero ella siguió trabajando y no se acercó a él. Adrien hubiera querido correr hacía ella, sacarla a bailar de la misma manera que lo había hecho durante la fiesta de Chloe. Él dejó ir su imaginación mientras que recordaba aquel momento, lo bien que se sentía Marinette en sus brazos, su dulce olor y el extraño sentimiento de aleteo en el estomago que tuvo al sentir como la punta de su nariz rozaba con su cuello.

– Adrien– murmuró Gabriel en voz baja – No sé en qué estás pensando, pero es hora de que vuelvas a la tierra, luces como un tonto.

Adrien se sacudió a sí mismo y volvió a buscar a Marinette con la mirada una vez más, pero esta vez se esforzó en pensar en ella como una buena amiga, ya que no podía dejar que su atención se desviara de una persona diferente a Ladybug.

De repente, Adrien encontró a la chica junto al buffet, se encontraba con su nueva amiga. Él se sintió palidecer al darse cuenta de que Marinette se encontraba llorando, ella se enjuagó los ojos mientras que Mirrelle ponía su mano en su hombro. ¿Qué le habría pasado?. Adrien sintió deseos de levantarse de su silla y correr hacía ella.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo Gabriel mientras que ponía su mano sobre la de su hijo impidiendo que pudiera dar un paso más.

– Papá, he estado toda la noche contigo, quiero…

– Esto no se trata de lo que tú quieras, Adrien – murmuró Gabriel molesto – lo único que te pido es que te quedes conmigo esta noche, mañana podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero por ahora debes seguir mis reglas.

Adrien se mordió el labio y se sentó nuevamente. Marinette y su amiga ya no estaban al lado del buffet. Él tenía que saber qué era lo que había enfadado a la chica de semejante manera, nunca la había visto llorar y le molestaba no poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Él pasó buena parte de la velada preguntándose que le habría podido suceder a Marinette. Probablemente, había tenido problemas en su empleo, o alguien había sido grosero con ella. La última opción no sería extraña, algunos de los presentes hacían parecer a Chloe como un ángel. Adrien trató una y otra vez de sacarse a Marinette de su cabeza, él debía pensar en Ladybug, no en su compañera de colegio, no importaba que tan buena amiga fuera, pensar en ella en la frecuencia en la que lo había hecho en los últimos meses no podía ser sano.

Sin embargo, Adrien sonrió al recordar Marinette. Era algo ridículo de su parte, pero Adrien había adoptado casi por deporte la tarea de lucir lo más "cool" posible en frente de ella. Incluso los murmullos torpes de Marinette eran completamente encantadores cuando iban acompañados de su inocente sonrisa que parecía tener destinada sólo para él.

Él no podía dejar de preguntarse porqué las cosas no podían fluir con la misma facilidad con Ladybug. La heroína lo quería, esto se lo había dejado claro en varías oportunidades, pero su cariño tan solo era el que sentiría un amigo por otro, algo muy parecido a lo que él sentía por Marinette.

Adrien sonrió para sí mismo, ya que hacía tiempo desde que había dejado de creer que sus sentimientos por Marinette eran simplemente "amigables", él sabía que le gustase o no, existía algo de atracción, aunque no pudiera estar completamente seguro.

Los invitados se fueron retirando uno a uno del hotel, mientras que Gabriel accedió a brindarle una rápida entrevista a una periodista que representaba un Blog Australiano de modas muy popular en la red. Adrien aprovechó la oportunidad para separarse de su padre y caminar por los alrededores. El hotel Negresco era uno de los sitios más emblemáticos de Niza, y ahora él tenía la oportunidad de conocer el interior de aquel lugar.

Adrien llegó a la recepción del hotel en donde encontró un asiento disponible. Él se dejó caer pesadamente y miró hacía la entrada a los numerosos peatones que disfrutaban la noche de Niza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan sólo como en aquella ocasión. Adrien no entendía como había sobrellevado todos aquellos años de soledad antes de entrar a la escuela. Odiaba admitirlo, pero si no hubiera sido por accidentada amistad con Chloe, habría enloquecido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

De repente, Marinette salió de la parte de atrás de la recepción, ya no la acompañaba su amiga, y se veía tan cansada como para encontrarse dispuesta a buscar su cama enseguida. Adrien sabía que aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para buscar un acercamiento, quería averiguar que era lo qué le sucedía.

.

.

.

.

Marinette deseaba irse a su cama enseguida. La noche no había sido del todo desagradable, pero las palabras de Mirrelle se habían infiltrado en su cerebro y se habían quedado allí adheridas repitiéndose una y otra vez. Ella ya había pensado en todo lo que la chica le dijo, pero desatendiendo a su sentido común, prefirió insistir en su enamoramiento de Adrien Agreste, a pesar que fuera completamente ilógico, a pesar de qué no tuviera futuro.

– ¡Marinette! – la llamó Adrien parándose de su asiento. Marinette le sonrió y caminó hacía él, haciendo exactamente lo que se había prometido no volver a hacer. Ella tomó asiento junto a él.

– Te ves cansada – dijo Adrien mientras volvía a su asiento – ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

– Sí, fue una larga noche, debería irme a la cama – respondió Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa – tú deberías irte a la cama, también debes estar cansado.

– Lo estoy – confirmó Adrien – pero antes de irme, quería hablar contigo, ¿qué te sucedió, Marinette?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Marinette nerviosa. Adrien tomó su mano y la miró con su rostro cargado de preocupación.

– Te vi llorando en el salón– dijo Adrien. Marinette no tuvo palabras para responder. No podía decirle a verdad, pero tampoco deseaba mentirle. Ella prefirió quedarse en silencio mientras que Adrien se mordía el labio, era claro que él ya había adivinado que no le iba a responder.

– Lo lamento, Marinette, sé que fue algo indiscreto de mi parte preguntarte algo personas– se disculpó Adrien. – pero somos amigos, quisiera ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

Marinette le sonrió. Lo cierto era que Adrien no había hecho nada malo, él simplemente no se sentía tan atraído hacía ella. Él siempre había sido dulce y amable, un buen amigo. Ella sintió en aquel momento que todo había sido culpa suya, depositar sus sentimientos en algo que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de suceder.

– No es nada importante – dijo Marinette.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Adrien preocupado.

– Lo estoy.

– Marinette, me preguntaba si mañana te encuentras ocupada – dijo Adrien emocionado.

– Pues… las conferencias terminan a las cuatro de la tarde, hasta entonces, tendré que trabajar – contestó la chica quien de inmediato recordó la invitación de Mirrelle a comer hamburguesas con aquellos dos turistas.

– ¿Quisieras salir a la playa? – preguntó Adrien aún más emocionado. Marinette se odió a sí misma por tener que negarse, pero sentía que aceptar la propuesta de Adrien comprometía equivalía a dar un paso hacía atrás en su propósito de superar aquellos sentimientos.

– Lo lamento, le prometí a Mirrelle que iría con ella y con un par de conocidos a comer algo – dijo Marinette mientras que la luz en los ojos de Adrien moría inmediatamente – pero, ¡tengo una gran idea! ¿porqué no vienes con nosotros? – sugirió la chica.

– ¿Es en serio? – respondió Adrien emocionado nuevamente – ¡Gracias Marinette!

– N-no es la gran cosa – respondió Marinette sonrojándose – solo iremos al restaurante de cadena que queda a un par de cuadras del Negresco, probablemente esté tan lleno que tengamos que pedir la comida para llevar y comerla en otro sitio.

– No hay problema– dijo Adrien quien ansiaba poder pasar la tarde con alguien diferente a su apestoso Kwami.

– Nos encontraremos enfrente del Hotel a las 4: 30– dijo Marinette.

– Perfecto, allí estaré– asintió Adrien.

.

.

.

.

– No entiendo porqué te haces esto a ti misma – dijo Mirrelle mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo del baño de la habitación que compartía con Marinette.

– Puede que Adrien no me corresponda, pero no deja de ser mi amigo, es mi compañero de colegio – dijo Marinette mientras ojeaba su celular.

– Aún así no creo que sea una buena idea – dijo la chica.

– Puedo llamarlo y decirle que no venga con nosotras si es que no te sientes cómoda con él – dijo Marinette quien realmente no deseaba hacerlo.

– No lo hagas – contestó Mirrelle – es solo que… – comenzó la chica quien no parecía querer continuar.

– ¿Qué?

– Tu amigo no me da buena espina, eso es todo – dijo Mirrelle.

– Estás equivocada Mirrelle. Adrien es muy gentil, incluso me hizo este amuleto – respondió Marinette sacando el regalo de cumpleaños de Adrien.

– ¿Él te hizo eso? – preguntó Mirrelle quien lejos de estar impresionada parecía aún más desconfiada.

– No sé Marinette… – suspiró Mirrelle dejando la frase inconclusa – odio decirte esto, pero de todo lo que me has contado parece que a este chico realmente le gustarás, te ha sacado a bailar, te ha dado reglas hechos por él, y ayer los encontré tomados de la mano en el lobby del hotel. Pero aún así, tu pareces muy segura de qué el te rechazaría.

– Lo estoy – confirmó Marinette tranquilamente – él le dijo a alguien que conocemos que yo no era más que una amiga, una buena amiga, nada romántico, además creo que le gusta alguien más.

– Pero hay algo que no me gusta – comenzó nuevamente Mirrelle.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó nuevamente Marinette quien estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

– No me gusta que parece que te está dando esperanza a pesar que él sabe que no tienes la más mínima oportunidad con él. No sé, creo que es cruel, y creo que él lo sabe, sabe que tu le gustas, y se burla de ti– dijo Mirrelle.

– No es cierto, Adrien es buena persona – suspiró Marinette – sé lo qué debes estar pensando, qué es un niño malcriado y consentido, pero es muy, muy gentil. Lo sé, yo también pensé lo mismo cuando lo conocí. – dijo. Mirrelle sonrió condescendientemente.

– Tienes razón, Marinette. Probablemente yo no lo conozco lo suficiente para emitir un juicio. – admitió la chica – pero sí sé que tu eres muy ingenua – dijo Mirrelle mientras se alejaba de Marinette.

Marinette se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Mirrelle no conocía a Adrien, no sabía nada acerca de él. Si Alya hubiera estado allí con ella probablemente le hubiera asegurado que ella estaba en lo correcto. Puede que él no correspondiera sus sentimientos, lo cual era perfectamente normal, pero estaba completamente segura de qué Adrien no buscaba más que una amiga en ella. Él no tenía segundas intenciones, no planeaba burlarse de ella, ni nada por el estilo.

– ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Mirrelle quien la miraba desde la puerta de su habitación.

– Sí, lo estoy – dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y reacomodaba su bolso.

Las dos bajaron a la primera planta y caminaron al punto de encuentro en donde se encontraban los dos amigos que de Mirrelle, Gunter y Klaus, o Klein, Marinette odiaba admitirlo, pero no había logrado aprender su nombre, tendría que preguntarle.

– Invitamos a otro amigo, espero que no les importe, vino a Niza de vacaciones mientras su papá trabaja por lo que está completamente solo – dijo Mirrelle de una manera casi despreocupada que la hacía lucir genial, y que logró que los muchachos no pudieran más que asentir. Marinette sonrió al ver aquello, le hubiera gustado tener ademanes como los de ella, lucir "cool" y con clase en todo momento sin convertirse en una tonta pedante como Chloe. Pero, en cambio, ella no solía ser más que torpe.

Marinette a menudo solía escuchar comentarios como: "qué tierna eres Marinette" o " qué dulce eres", "eres una gran amiga". Pero ella no quería ser una simple amiga, siquiera por una vez hubiera deseado actuar como aquella mujer que dormía en su interior, llena de confianza y encanto.

– Hola Marinette – la saludó Adrien quien se apresuró a darle un amistoso beso en la mejilla.

– Hola Adrien – dijo Marinette sonriéndole ampliamente.

Tal y como lo había anticipado Marinette, la cadena de hamburguesas que quedaba a un par de cuadras estaba completamente abarrotada, por lo que tuvieron que ir a un restaurante un poco más caro. A ella no le importó, puede que no costarán poco menos de 6 euros, pero no era excesivo, y tuvieron mucha más libertad para escoger mesa en la acogedora terraza frente al mar.

– ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? – preguntó Klein en su francés entrecortado mientras tomaba la silla junto a la de Marinette, en tanto su amigo se acomodaba junto a Mirrelle frente a ella, dejando a Adrien a la cabeza de la mesa de seis, completamente alejado de la chica.

En otra época Marinette se hubiera lamentado mentalmente por la acomodación de las sillas, pero ahora, tras hacerse el firme propósito de olvidarlo, ella sabía que era lo más sensato. Después de todo, en ese momento, los dos se comportaban como dos simples amigos, era así como debía ser.

.

.

.

.

– Marinette – empezó el sujeto que se encontraba al lado de Marinette – ¿Te importaría ayudarme a traducir la carta? No entiendo la mitad de estos platos– dijo el muchacho. Adrien se molestó al ver lo cerca que se encontraba de ella. Mientras le enseñaba su carta. Él hubiera querido intervenir, y sobre todo, hubiera querido pensar que a la chica le molestaba aquel contacto, pero nada de aquello ocurrió.

– Esto quiere decir que tiene doble queso, y aquí están los términos de cocción de la carne – le explicó Marinette. El muchacho rió.

– Eso en términos franceses quiere decir crudo, más crudo y congelado – dijo. Adrien supo que había tenido suficiente, pero para molestia suya Marinette también rió.

– Ese no es el problema, lo que pasa es que la versión alemana es quemado con mucha mantequilla, chamuscada con mucha mantequilla y carbón con mucha mantequilla – respondió ella. Los dos muchachos y Mirrelle rieron, mientras que el que estaba junto a la amiga de Marinette respondió:

– Lo siento Klein, perdiste esta– dijo el muchacho. Desafortunadamente, Adrien no se pudo unir al chiste, no quería hacerlo, se encontraba algo fastidiado, al igual que en los últimos días de colegio en los que tenía que ver a Marinette recorriendo los pasillos del colegio con el idiota del salón de al lado que parecía estar adherido a ella como un miserable chicle masticado.

Por supuesto, y para su completo fastidio, ella parecía feliz y encantadora, repartiendo sonrisas, mientras que a él apenas le entregaba un par de balbuceos. Adrien hubiera querido molestarse con ella, pero le era completamente imposible, aún más al recordar sus dulces sonrisas, en especial, aquella que parecía destinada únicamente y exclusivamente para él.

– Adrien – lo llamó el muchacho sentado junto a Mirrelle – ¿ese es tu nombre, no es verdad? – Preguntó.

– Si, Adrien Agreste– respondió Adrien contento de poder participar de una conversación fácil que de seguro podría manejar.

– Mirrelle nos dijo que eres modelo ¿eso es cierto? – continuó, mientras todos los demás lo miraban con interés.

– Sí, pero sólo trabajo con mi padre, él tiene una compañía de modas, así que le ayudo en sus campañas.

– Adrien va al colegio conmigo, somos compañeros desde hace un año– dijo Marinette sonriendo. Adrien conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que pretendía hacerlo sentir bienvenido al grupo, y lograr que se integrara a la conversación, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

– Creo que te vi en uno de los anuncios de perfume que están en la playa – dijo Klein, y Adrien pudo sentir cierta mala intención en aquella palabras. – debes sentirte algo ridículo haciendo aquello, es casi afeminado.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Adrien sonriendo – no creo que sea ridículo tratar de ayudar a mi padre en su negocio. Además, ese es un doble estándar, te apuesto a qué si fuera una chica haciendo alguna tonta pose semidesnuda nadie diría nada, mientras que si nosotros lo hacemos es considerado degradante– dijo Adrien expresando instintivamente algo que había pensado desde hacía tiempo. Él levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que había acertado.

– Tengo que admitir que tienes algo de razón, Adrien, pero aún así es algo ridículo, yo no creo que ese tipo de tonterías sean tan importantes.

– Ridículo o no, ayuda a vender – contestó Adrien quien sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas – te apuesto lo que sea a qué en alguna oportunidad viste un anuncio en alguna revista a algún otro como yo y pensante que querías lucir como él, de lo contrario no veo porqué habrías logrado que tus padres gastaran casi 2000 euros en ese par de zapatos  _Labuneis_ de pésimo gusto pero que han salido en todos y cada uno de los blogs de moda que existen en Internet.

Adrien se sintió muy mal cuando acabó de decir aquellas palabras, ya que se dio cuenta de que todos se encontraban mirándolo, y que definitivamente se había sobrepasado.

– Creo que será mejor que me vaya, lo lamento mucho Marinette. – dijo Adrien mientras se ponía de pie.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette miró a Adrien marcharse mientras que los demás permanecían en silencio. Ella decidió seguirlo, pese a qué él había reaccionado muy mal, no era del todo su culpa, Klein lo había provocado, y él no hizo nada más que tratar de defenderse aunque sin mucho estilo, claro está.

– Espera Adrien – pidió Marinette sin éxito– lo lamento pero tengo que irme, Adrien es mi compañero de clase, no puedo pelear con él, se sienta en frente de mi todos los días – dijo la chica tratando de justificar porqué corría tras él sin pensarlo dos veces.

– ¡Adrien!– llamó Marinette mientras corría al lado contrario de la calle, hacía el malecón sobre la playa en donde se encontraba Adrien caminando muy lentamente.

– ¡Adrien!– lo llamó Marinette mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Él la miró sorprendido, probablemente no esperaba que lo siguiera.

– Adrien, lo lamento mucho, en serio, yo pensé que sería una muy buena idea invitarte a comer, pensé que te divertirías y que tendrías una oportunidad de hacer amigos. Tu me dijiste una vez que nunca habías tenido de conocer personas nuevas, por lo que yo pensé que…

Marinette no pudo continuar, su discurso fue cortado por Adrien quien con una rapidez impresionante tomó su mano y juntó sus labios a los suyos. La respiración se le cortó por un momento. Ella había estado esperando por aquel momento desde hacía tanto tiempo que ahora que llegaba no tenía la menor idea de como reaccionar. Marinette dejó que él tomara la iniciativa y respondió aquel baile acompasado que inició Adrien mientras sentía el calor subirle a las mejillas.

Cuando finalmente los dos se quedaron sin aire, Adrien se separo de ella, pero no la dejó alejarse completamente de él, ya que puso su mano en su mejilla y mantuvo su frente contra la suya. Marinette tomó varías bocanadas de aire mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, y se notaba que Adrien estaba en igual situación.

– Esto definitivamente se está saliendo de control, Marinette– suspiró Adrien.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que hubiera decidido publicar algo como esto, es un fic corto, pretendía ser un oneshot, pero que me temo que tendrá que dividirse en dos capítulos porque me iba quedando muy largo.
> 
> Por cierto ¡feliz estreno de la segunda temporada! Tenía mis serias dudas me paso hace unos años, que me gustó mucho la primera temporada de una serie pero la segunda no fue lo mismo, una verdadera lástima, y ni hablar de las demás, pero es muy bueno comprobar que a pesar del largo tiempo entre temporadas MLB sigue teniendo el mismo encanto. Por ahora, yo al igual que el resto del fandom estoy obsesionada con conocer a Luka Couffaine, creo que casi todos estamos en la misma situación o en fin… no olviden dejar sus comentarios, y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
